


The King of Diamonds - A Letter

by Disco Yurble (cookiethelion)



Series: Neopets Playing Cards [1]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Multi, Neopian Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/pseuds/Disco%20Yurble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I confess I became a victim to the Diamond immediately; why, if I had that gem, I would become the most feared monarch of all Neopia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 3-part series for the Neopian Times, running from Issue 501 - 503. [Go here](http://www.neopets.com/ntimes/index.phtml?section=518579&week=501) for Issue 501. This is also the first of 13 for the Neopets Playing Cards series.
> 
> Note: This is the original version; it seems a few minor edits were made for it to fit the NT.

To the editor of the Neopian Times,

I am certain you do not know who I am, even when you see my signature. I had hoped to start this letter in a friendlier manner, but I cannot lie; do not worry, for it is not just you who cannot recognise me, good sir, but everybody. However, if I were to attach a photograph of my good self for you to view, I am certain you would know who I am immediately, for I am the Royal Boy Gelert who graces the King of Hearts card.

It must be a surprise for you to receive a letter from such an anonymously famous Gelert. The reason is simple; this year will be the fiftieth year since I committed a most extraordinary act that has sadly fallen into the depths of history. The purpose of this letter, therefore, is to revive what has been lost, and to present my story to you, and to all citizens of Neopia.

In my youth, many years ago, when Meridell and Brightvale were ruled by only one monarch, I was the King, and indeed the direct predecessor to King Skarl. I was eighteen when my father passed away, and five days older when I became King. I was still a naïve boy, unfit to rule, handle power or accept responsibility; my greatest feature was laziness, jesting, and occasional swordsmanship, although I was never terribly strong, and had only just grasped the basics of fighting when I first sat on the throne.

My early days were heavily relied upon my advisors, whose wisdom and sagaciousness continue to outstrip me to this day. My laziness and unwilling nature did not allow me to be independent in thought, and I hung onto their every word, nodding at every piece of advice they gave me, and letting them do most things without so much as resistance from me. One could argue that I had let them run amok, but they were loyal advisors, and although they could have easily abused my weak nature, they encouraged me, taught me the basic foundations of being a King, helped me understand many state politics, and a year later, when our trust in each other was mutual, they found me a suitable wife and Queen.

She was called Louise, and she was the daughter of a baronet. She was a Royal Girl Eyrie, and when my advisors suggested her to me by inviting her to court, I knew immediately they had made an excellent choice. She was elegant in everything – appearance, manners, and most importantly, personality; she had a very patient and serene disposition, and her sagaciousness greatly outweighed mine. Within months, she was officially Queen of Meridell, and it was her unerring support that matured my mind and heart.

When it came to my second anniversary as King, I was much more mature; I no longer yearned for laziness as frequently as I once did, my judging skills had considerably developed, and whilst I began to take matters more seriously, I could never let go of my ability to jest. I still enjoy jokes and the odd prank, and it was a love which arose from seeing many jesters entertaining my father over the course of my early years.

Even though I had changed, I had never fully gained the trust of the Meridellians; my reputation as a feckless young King never really went away, and I knew that Louise’s popularity was greater than mine. Although it pained me to know that I was seen so negatively, even though I had done much to improve myself, it was never a burden to be situated under my Queen’s shadow, simply because she didn’t have one; she took the popularity very modestly, and in my eyes, she possessed too much light to allow even the tiniest strip of shadow to ruin her character.

During the third year of my reign, I received some peculiar intelligence, exactly at the same time as Lost Desert, Terror Mountain, Kwark Island, Neopia Central (incorporating Roo Island and Kiko Lake), and Tyrannia. The intelligence was conveyed to me through Richard Mixin, a highly accomplished spy and part-time advisor at my court.

“Your Majesty, I have received word of a unique diamond, the Everlasting Diamond,” the green Ixi had told me in great haste. “It is said to be thousands of years old, and it possess magic beyond even the strongest sorcerer’s works. To have the Everlasting Diamond would be the ultimate weapon a monarch could possibly have!”

I confess I became a victim to the Diamond immediately; why, if I had that gem, I would become the most feared monarch of all Neopia! My people would no longer regard me as feckless! Ah, the intelligence had such an unnatural hold over me, and it proved just how weak my character was. Louise never succumbed to the Diamond, and had she not displayed such character and unaffected wisdom through the following months, I doubt I would still be here, writing this letter to you.

That night, I received a whirlwind of letters, all from the other monarchs. It became evident that they wanted that Diamond too; one particular letter I received came from Queen Katrina of Tyrannia – the Queen of Spades – and it read as thus:

My dear Edward, I believe I have never written to you before. Forgive my rudeness, and allow me to congratulate you first on three years of being King. I assume you know why I am writing to you, and seeing as I do not enjoy playing riddles, I shall be very straightforward with you; the Everlasting Diamond will be mine. I know your nature, I have heard many rumours about you; though they may just be rumours, when one pieces them together, there are certain truths to be found, and a very common pattern emerges. I have taken great delight in writing my first correspondence to you, and I sincerely hope this shall not be the only time you sample my words.  
Yours sincerely,  
Katrina

I formed an immediate dislike for Queen Katarina, and I never wrote back to her. I doubt she lamented the silence; even when I met her much later, my opinion had been confirmed, and has remained stubbornly the same ever since.

I may not have been the brightest monarch, but I knew that this rivalry could only signify war. Until one of us had the Diamond, there could be no peace. Thus, under a move which my advisors and Louise approved of, I ordered Mixin and several more spies to start seeking the Diamond; I knew that the other countries would also be likely to do the same, and so I sent some of the best, most experienced to go.

Whilst the spies were doing their job, I was forced to take charge of the troops. I had never imagined that being King would require me to do such a thing, but had I known, I would perhaps have been more attentive during the swordsmanship classes. I was even required to have a new set of armour fitted for me! If it were not for the good of the country, I would have refused such a movement; I had never been keen to fight, for I was very sensitive to excessive violence.

I can still recall seeing the troops being trained for the first time. Everybody looked so patriotic, standing in long rows, their silver armour gleaming under the typically hot Meridellian sun. I didn’t know what to think; I was proud, yes, but also sad to know that if war really did happen, I knew them only as armour, and not by name or personality. It was so daunting, so chilling, I wanted to use my powers to end the madness.

Fortunately, I had no need to do so, for within a week, the news transpired that the Diamond had been found. At first, I was elated, for I was under the belief that it was Mixin who had beaten my opponents to it; alas, it had been Captain Trueheart of Kwark Island who had found the Diamond. I suffered dreadfully from such a damning piece of intelligence; it was the cherry on top of a very dark cake, the final blow to what had already been a rather emotional week.

I barely slept that night; I was convinced the world was going to end. The Diamond had fallen into my opponents’ hands – and I was convinced that Captain Trueheart would use its powers to make him the ultimate weapon – the weapon that would end the world, and declare him the supreme leader of all. Louise, who had no such burden as I did, could have ignored me and slept without so much as a troubled thought on her mind; yet she knew I was troubled, and she spent the night awake, consoling me, supporting me, and providing me with much comfort. I truly believed I was in the care of an angel, and I owe a lot to her. She was always the only person who really understood me.

At dawn the following morn, I noted how unusually bright it was; I was convinced the sun was smiling at me, yet I was puzzled, and thought the sun had found the wrong Neopian. I could not see what was supposed to enlighten my mood, for I still had heavy shadows weighing down my heart. It was not until noon, when I was still suffering from a lack of appetite, that Mixin entered.

I noted how astonished he looked, and I eagerly pressed him for news. “My lord, I have received a request from Captain Trueheart and Princess Safara of Neopia Central.”

“What is he requesting?” I recall asking him immediately. My mind was already being thrown into turmoil of wonder and fear – Captain Trueheart, the current possessor of the Everlasting Diamond, could be asking for anything! Not to mention that Princess Safara was with him …

“They are requesting a private meeting with your majesties at one o’clock.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I barely hesitated with my answer. "Send word to Captain Trueheart and Princess Safara that I accept their request."

I glanced at Louise, and her surprise was as great as mine; what could Captain Trueheart want to talk to us about that involved me and my Queen? I hastily asked Mixin whether the Captain had sent anything else.

“No, my lord, just the request to meet you in private.”

I barely hesitated with my answer. “Send word to Captain Trueheart and Princess Safara that I accept their request.”

My appetite did not recover after such an extraordinary turn of events, and with a stomach that was half-full, yet felt rather bloated, I was anxiously seated in my court room. Captain Trueheart and Princess Safara arrived exactly at one, and the former was clutching the Diamond in his hands.

You may be surprised to learn of a monarchy in Neopia Central; when war was declared, the Neopians had feared that Neopia Central would be attacked, and thus they sought for their greatest warrior to briefly hold the title of King, so that he could command an army to defend their country, if needs must be. Henry was already growing old and considering retirement when this happened, and Kiko Lake and Roo Island – ruled by Sir Ki and King Roo, respectively – decided to support Neopia Central by lending some of their troops too.

Captain Trueheart was a pirate Grarrl who, at the time, dominated the seas of Kwark Island; no pirate dared to fight him, for he had a ferocious reputation, and many pirates had previously tried to usurp him, with the result that none of them were seen again; it seemed only natural that he would be daring the other countries to find the Everlasting Diamond before him. Princess Safara – who would later be the Queen of Diamonds – was no stranger to Meridell; she had visited five years ago with her father, when she was sixteen, and as he was already known as Neopia Central’s greatest warrior, my parents had decided to honour him by inviting him to dine with them. It was during this trip that I became good friends with Princess Safara, and even after she left, we became dedicated penpals. We knew each other well, and she has only been one of two to understand my heart, the other being Louise.

Captain Trueheart was fast to explain the purpose of his request. It surprised me to hear how well he spoke; there was not a trace of pirate qualities in his voice, and if he had been speaking to me behind a screen, I would never have assumed that he was a pirate.

“Your Majesty, I have been troubled ever since my acquisition of this Everlasting Diamond. I had found it buried between several ice floats not too far south of Kwark Island, and my ship had held a crew of sixty. Nobody dared to use the Diamond’s powers just yet, for we had a passenger on board–” He looked at Princess Safara briefly. “–and if anything were to happen to her, we risked being involved in war with Neopia Central.

“A strange occurrence happened, when we had set sail fifty meters from the floats; the air was covered in a thick, impenetrable fog, and everything fell still and silent. I was clutching onto Safara tightly, afraid that something would happen to her, when a voice spoke to us. They warned us not to use the Diamond, otherwise I would never again see my loyal crew. I was also told that I had two days to hand it over; when I asked where, I was told to anchor my ship over Maraqua.

“The fog cleared soon after this … meeting, and I was shocked to discover that my crew had gone. The entire ship was empty – and I feared that had I not been holding Safara, she would have been taken too. I returned to Kwark Island very troubled, and I could only think about what to do. I dare not go to Maraqua – what if my crew are not freed? What if I too am abducted? Whoever this person is has a great advantage, and how could I willingly hand over the Diamond? I dare not use its powers, for I can feel that I am not the right person.”

Louise stayed quiet, deep in judgement, and I asked, “I cannot understand why you came to seek me.”

It was Princess Safara who answered. She gave me a piercing look as she answered in a slightly more hushed voice, “Because I trust you.”

I admit, I was thrown by that answer; I had not expected Captain Trueheart to come looking for me at the suggestion of Princess Safara. At that moment, I felt like I had gained an insight into the intricacy of their friendship; Captain Trueheart, despite his air of independency and permanently fierce countenance, actually placed his trust in a Zafara that I doubt he had known for long.

“I … I’m glad you trust me, but what do you expect me to do?”

“I have been thinking, I cannot just hand over the Diamond. I am thinking of planning a trap to lure this mysterious person into believing that I am going to hand it over, but then drop a stooge into Maraqua, before using the real Diamond to defeat them.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“We want your craftsmen to make enormous fake diamonds,” explained Princess Safara bluntly.

Louise kept a straight face throughout, but I could not control myself. I kept displaying surprised countenances, and at the end, I cried, “Make enormous fake diamonds? I … Safara, how–”

“When I came to Meridell five years ago, I marvelled at your craftsmanship. You produce some of the finest weapons, how can you doubt your own country? I have faith that you can produce these diamonds.”

“Princess Safara, I understand your concern, but our country has our limits. However, I am happy to gather our finest craftsmen in an attempt to make fake diamonds for your purpose,” Louise interposed. I could see that there was an angry spark in her eye, but her face was neutral. I was puzzled by her anger, I could not, and I still do not, understand what it was about Princess Safara that made her react that way. “What do you say, Edward?”

“Oh – yes! Of course! I will do exactly that! Captain, if you have anything–”

“Yes, your Majesty, I do.” He was hesitating as he spoke. “I … I am going to travel to Haunted Woods, Lost Desert, Terror Mountain, and Tyrannia, to speak to the other monarchs, and to declare peace. I have a new, temporary crew with me, and I predict that we can come back within two days. I … I would be honoured if you could join me in two days, before I go to Maraqua.”

This was perhaps the most stunning piece of news to reach my ears. “Are you going to bring the other monarchs with you?”

“If they consent to helping me in my plan, yes.” I didn’t know how to answer him; the offer was too sudden. “I do not request to have an answer now, but when my ship returns to Meridell, I shall have to have my answer from you.”

The visitors departed shortly afterwards, for they were rushing to reach Tyrannia, before continuing to Terror Mountain, where they planned to stay overnight if possible. I kept my word, and immediately ordered the work to be done. The first prototype of the fake diamond reached the palace within two hours, yet it was no good; it had clearly been made from metal, and lacked any qualities of a typical diamond, save for that it was appropriately shaped.

The rest of the day proved to be fruitless; Meridell simply did not have the material required to make a realistic-looking Diamond. I was in disbelief that Princess Safara had trusted my country with such a crucial part of the plan; why did she believe that we could make realistic-looking fake diamonds? Was I overlooking something?

I barely ate during dinner, and upon my insistence, Louise left for the bedroom while I sat in the court room, alone and awake in my own thoughts. I was troubled, under pressure from an old friend to assist them in what would become the day when Neopia almost ended. I could not let them down, yet if I could not find the right material to make realistic diamonds …

I was suddenly alarmed when an intruder burst into my room; I could tell it was a Kacheek, but its colour was so strange, I temporarily forgot that I was going to be under an attack. Its body was coal-black and fire-orange, and red flames harmlessly licked its outline. It also struck me as peculiar that it was carrying an Oaken Kacheek Sword – a fine example of juxtaposition, if not one of the finest.

It was then that I remembered I was under attack. I had been advised to carry my Blade of Frozen Wrath with me, and as I leapt to my feet, I remember shakily drawing my sword. I had never fought anybody except my tutor, and I had to stop my legs from weakening at the knees. This was the closest that the threat of dying had ever reached me, and during the first several blows, I was incapable of doing anything but defending.

My initial speed was painfully slow, and time seemed to run even slower than usual. Every five seconds felt like just one, and with every blow, my confidence was also being struck. It was not until I managed to push the Kacheek’s blade off mine that I began to remotely regain some of my wearied confidence, and I began to attack as well as defend. My only hope was that my sword’s freezing power would activate, but as the fight drew on, it became evident that that was not to be the case.

I had not been busy training recently, and already my meagre swordsmanship skills were showing. I was growing tired, and the Kacheek must have sensed that, because he was growing more aggressive with his moves, hoping that I would give way and fall victim to his blade. The doors suddenly burst open again, and I caught a glimpse of an Elegant Jewelled Robe, and several brightly glowing Motes. I was saved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eleanor, you have your task; Captain Trueheart and Princess Safara will return tomorrow morning, and we must have the fake diamonds ready by then."

I heard a spell being very rapidly chanted, and a flash of white paper – and instantly, the Kacheek was frozen. I turned to my mystery rescuer, a shadow Lenny. She had a bag full of scrolls slung across her shoulder, and with the circle of Motes around her, she looked anything but helpless.

“Your Majesty, are you hurt?” she asked solicitously as she kneeled before me.

“Please, stand up,” I rapidly told her. “I am unhurt. May I inquire as to who you are?”

“Eleanor the Shadow, at your service,” she answered. I was already impressed with Eleanor; she had stopped the Kacheek much quicker than I could ever do, and she certainly had an air of loyalty about her. When I said nothing, for I was pondering what to do next, she moved to the Kacheek and began to circle him with the same level of curiosity as I had experienced when he first entered my room.

“What colour do you think he is painted?” I asked her. It was the most obvious, and the most pressing question to ask. Eleanor didn’t answer immediately, and I could tell she too was busy trying to crack this mystery.

“I suppose it is a variant of the Fire colour … no, perhaps a mutation.” She reached for a small bottle in her bag, uncorked it, and took a brief swig. I could see the vignette, and I immediately recognised it as an Elixir of Intellect; I wanted to ask her what purpose she had for drinking such an elixir, but she caught me looking from the corner of her eye, and hastily stowed it away. “Sir, if I dare to make a request, we should move the Kacheek into the dungeons. I have many questions to ask, and undoubtedly, so will Mixin when he awakes.”

I blinked; “You know Mixin?”

She smiled, amused. “Of course I do – he’s my husband. Sir, if there is anything else that I can do –”

“Why, yes!” I cried. I had already been in her company long enough to learn that she was skilled in magic, and I explained to her Captain Trueheart’s request. I watched her countenance, yet it did not move; she reminded me of Louise in every way.

“Very well, sir,” she told me. “I shall do as you wish.” She read out loud from a Rainbow Scroll, and I watched the rainbow wrap around both Eleanor and the Kacheek; in a flash, I was once again alone in my room.

I could barely sleep that night, and the following morning, once again, I held a private meeting, with only Louise, Eleanor and Mixin present. When I finished telling my tale, I continued, “Mixin, I want you to interrogate the Kacheek, see what information you can gain from him. Eleanor, you have your task; Captain Trueheart and Princess Safara will return tomorrow morning, and we must have the fake diamonds ready by then.”

I disbanded the meeting, half-assured, half-agonised. There was a certain amount of pressure to complete that crate of fake diamonds, and although Eleanor was a fine magician, one could never tell how well she would perform the task. I spent the rest of the morning pacing my bedroom, and was forced to stop only when I grew too dizzy and disorientated. Louise continued to sit patiently by me, and I could feel her friendly glare following me around the room.

I received sparse news from Mixin at noon; the only progress was that the Kacheek had told them his colour was Magma. In hindsight, I could do nothing with that piece of news, but had it happened recently, I would have known he was from Moltara. Then, Mixin said something to me which astonished me at how uncharacteristic the sudden declaration was.

“My lord, it seems that this Kacheek may have been after Captain Trueheart, and not your good self; I feel it is necessary to dispatch letters to the other countries, so that they too can be warned of what I suspect may be our common enemy.”

“Mixin, this is a surprise,” said Louise. She was always faster to react than me, a better thinker on her feet, and certainly more composed. “It seems odd that you have established this Kacheek as an enemy to every other country, and not just us. Why, what if he is not?”

“My lady, there can surely be no harm if we send the letters, for it is entirely at the monarchs’ discretion whether they choose to heed our warning or not.”

At that moment, I made my mind up faster than I ever had done; perhaps my benevolence also spurred on this quick decision, for I was at an agreement with Mixin, and the letters were dispatched within the hour. I would soon discover that they did heed our warning, but at the time, my attentions were divided when Eleanor came seeking for me at three o’clock.

She had completed the necessary spells to make my fake diamonds, and when she presented a prototype to me, I was beyond myself; it was exactly like a real diamond! I lifted it eagerly to the window, and watched the light filter through the perfectly curved ridges, and come out as a rainbow glistening on the ground like a kaleidoscope; it excelled any previous attempts, it was perfect.

With my approval, Eleanor went to create a whole crate’s worth of enormous fake diamonds. She did not reappear for the remainder of the day, unlike Mixin, who returned at eight to proclaim more news. The Kacheek had spoken of a land called Moltara, which resided on the other side of Neopia; that was the only answer he was prepared to give, and from Mixin’s account, he was sneering, proud with himself as he dropped the news, and warned that Moltara would succeed and take over Neopia. Mixin’s early hunch had been right.

I went to bed a little easier that night, but my heart was violently beating; tomorrow morning, I would see Captain Trueheart’s ship return full sail with the other monarchs on board, and we would progress onwards to Maraqua. It became a daunting thought, for Louise, Mixin and Eleanor would all remain behind – I would be alone, with only one of my closest companions with me.

It was fair to say that I grew a tad too attached to Louise in the early hours of next day. Mixin had informed me that Captain Trueheart would set sail at nine, and that Eleanor was currently loading the crate of diamonds onto his ship; I had two and a half hours to spend with Louise, and they were perhaps my most precious hours. The end was drawing near, I would return to Meridell either victorious or in a coffin, and at nine, that would possibly be the last time I embraced my beautiful, darling angel. I tried not to think pessimistically, but the two and a half hours passed too quickly, and cruelly drew me away from my Queen. I knew Meridell was in safe hands (for she would be ruling temporarily whilst I was gone), yet it was the warm embrace, and the sweet disposition that I could not bear to let go just yet.

When I first boarded the ship, Captain Trueheart sent me into his cabin, where the other monarchs were waiting. As I turned the door handle, a rush of emotions overpowered me; I was excited, intrigued, yet wanting to retreat; these were Neopians who were currently mid-way between being my enemies and my allies. They were Neopians who had also been searching for the Diamond, had threatened war against my country, and had only agreed to work together because we were all under threat from Moltara.

I had nothing to fear when I was inside the cabin; we were all on the same boat, metaphorically and literally. I recognised Princess Safara immediately, as she was stood closest to me; behind her were King Algor and Queen Matilda, who would later be the King and Queen of Clubs. Next to them, and looking rather ill, was Queen Valerie, later the Queen of Hearts; from what I learnt, she had been suffering from Neo Flu since war had been declared, and she had only just begun to recover. Standing behind her was King Coltzan II, or the King of Spades; he proudly held himself, and his manner was, to me, displeasing. I have always hated those who deem themselves more worthy than others, so you can imagine my displeasure when I saw Queen Katarina also holding herself in equal measures of pride, if not even more than King Coltzan II. Next to her, in a smudge more retreating manner was Prince Consort Lucas, or the King of Hearts; and on the floor, busy playing some kind of friendly wrestling game, were the Zomutt, Warf, Buzzer and Snuffly.

Princess Safara was the first to acknowledge my entrance; King Algor, Queen Matilda, Queen Valerie and Prince Consort Lucas also greeted me, but King Coltzan II and Queen Katarina said nothing, so I too said nothing to them. Conversation was, at the time, limited, for Captain Trueheart soon returned to the cabin as the ship rocked over the growing waves; twice, I felt I had to excuse myself in order to be sick over the side of the ship, and my stomach never really recovered when the ship finally anchored over Maraqua. This was Maraqua before the whirlpool destroyed the original city, and I have since figured that we must have stopped over the Ye Olde Fishing Vortex.

Nobody said anything as Captain Trueheart opened the door again, but we were all nervous, whether we showed it or not; everyone on board knew about Moltara, and having given it some thought, it only made sense that Moltarans had threatened Captain Trueheart.

We were met with a startling sight; another ship had been anchored not too far from us, and the crew on board were the kidnapped crew – I remember seeing Captain Trueheart dash wildly across the ship in a frenzy I never thought he would be capable of feeling. I never saw his face, mainly because I was stood behind him, and also because a thought had occurred to me at the same time.

“Where’s the Diamond?” I said in a susurration to Princess Safara.

“You’ll see,” was her only answer. Her terse answer came as a new ship sailed into view from the other side of Neopia.

Nobody had seen such a ship before; a great trail of grey-white smoke followed the gold and crimson ship, and on board were dozens of Magma-coloured Neopians, all wearing clothing with brass gears stitched onto them. It is an ordinary sight now, but I watched with great amazement at the time; and then, my eye fell on Lady Meryl.

The Royal Girl Poogle was the only Moltaran on board not painted Magma, but she had no need to; had she been an ally of ours, I would have hated her even more than I do towards King Coltzan II and Queen Katarina. She was much vainer, and certainly clever, as we were to find out.

“Captain Trueheart!” she had bellowed as her ship came to a halt. “I have returned your crew to you as promised. I now request the Everlasting Diamond.”

“The Diamond is in there,” Captain Trueheart shouted as he pointed at the crate. It had been attached to the stern, and the ropes responsible for holding it in place looked ready to snap. The crate was simply too heavy to dangle over the edge, and had required a lot of effort on the ropes’ part to stop it from breaking too early. “First, madam, I request to know your name.”

“I am Lady Meryl, considered the rightful Queen of Moltara,” she answered. She shifted her grip on her staff slightly, and for a moment, the Moltarans on board froze, somewhat in terror, before they resumed bustling around. I was curious, I wanted to know more; there was clearly something about that staff, and I daresay, I supposed I was not the only one curious. Everybody seemed focused on it, even Captain Trueheart. “What are you doing keeping the Everlasting Diamond in that crate?”

“I used its power, and I split it into ten Diamonds, each with equal measures of power.”

“Out of all the powers you could have used, why did you fragment the Diamond?”

“I made a ‘deal’ with my fellow monarchs. They won’t have any of your greedy nonsense either. If you want the Diamond, you are taking a tenth of the bargain, or you leave right now.”

I watched Lady Meryl’s eyes narrow, and at that moment, I was suddenly scared that our plan was about to fail. “What if I refuse?”

“Then we all say goodbye to the Diamond!”

“Like you would dare drop it into the–”

I heard the ropes snap, and the ship’s overall weight was lightened as the crate began to tumble into Maraqua below. Lady Meryl was initially shocked, until something caught her eye, because she waved her staff, and the crate was suspended. Captain Trueheart immediately spun around, and for the first time, I saw real terror on his face; none of us had been prepared for the possibility that she could use magic. I was scared, more scared than I ever had been; if I had known how adept Princess Safara was with the Diamond, I would perhaps have been more comfortable, for it seemed that only the gem could help us now.

We could do nothing as the crate flew through the air like an over-heavy Frisbee, and landed with a loud thump. The box suddenly collapsed, and out spilled our fake diamonds. I could barely breathe; I felt my knees weaken, and I wanted to flee into the cabin like a coward. My temperament then certainly was one of a coward’s; I felt Princess Safara’s hand secretly grab mine, and I felt encouraged. She knew I was weaker when it came to situations like these, and she had always been braver than me; I knew she was trying to support me, reassure me, in the most non-verbal way possible, and it reminded me of how much I trusted her. I felt safer with her hand in mine, and my cowardly heart was eased.

Lady Meryl must have known the crate had contained fakes, because she was looking extremely satisfied with herself as the diamonds were lifted into the air once more. Her lips were forming into a sneer; “Very clever, Captain, but you cannot fool me! Who would want to surrender the Everlasting Diamond, the most powerful source of magic in the world?”

She plopped the diamonds into the sea, and all of us were suddenly lifted into the air, suspended by the force that was magic. I was in the biggest state of unrest; I was frantically waving my arms and legs, my heart was beating abnormally fast, sweat was running down my face, and I was desperately trying to claw onto something, anything that could provide me with some stability. I was afraid, I didn’t like being at the mercy of an enemy like Lady Meryl; I glanced at Princess Safara, and I briefly marvelled at her nonchalant look; if only I could be as composed as her!

“Madam – m’lady – there is no need for this!” Captain Trueheart was crying as he too tried to remain calm.

“Hand over the Everlasting Diamond, Captain, and nobody will be hurt.”

“…Never! The Everlasting Diamond will stay with us.”

The time had come, and in a flash, I saw a Glittery Faerie Dust being thrown into the air; it flew in a magnificent arc towards its most hated enemy, at the Poogle that was trying to lead a Moltaran uprising, at the Poogle who had tried to order my death, yet failed. She waved her staff, casting a spell that would stop the dust – except it couldn’t. No amount of magic could save her from the power of the Everlasting Diamond, hurling closer towards her –

The dust smashed into the ship, and an immediately thick layer of purple fog shielded our vision. I could hear her scream, followed by a splash and many yells from the Moltaran Neopians. I was suddenly dropped back onto the ship, and when I got up, there was a thudding pain in my jaw from the suddenness of the move.

The fog continued to linger for some time, and we all stayed silent (I was forced to because of my jaw); a cool breeze picked up, and as it ebbed past us, it took the fog with it. Moltara’s ship was gone, presumably sunk, and with it went the Everlasting Diamond. The only trace that Lady Meryl had been there was a single bobbing crown being pushed away by the waves, before it too was engulfed and devoured by the sea, sinking slowly to the bottom of Maraqua, never to re-appear.

Nobody said a word as we returned to Kwark Island; the experience had somehow bonded us, drew us together in a more intimate fashion than we had expected. There was something satisfying about knowing where the Everlasting Diamond was (even if we don’t know the specific spot); it would eventually be buried deep in the seabed, never to be found again. I was partly in joy when I heard that Maraqua had been destroyed in the whirlpool; I was confident that it had taken the Everlasting Diamond with it, and buried it in an even further and remote location than before.

Over the subsequent years, I kept in touch with King Algor, Queen Matilda, Captain Trueheart, Prince Consort Lucas, and Princess Safara. Neopia Central no longer had a monarchy when the latter returned to bring the news, but whether she was a Princess or not, the title never really affected our friendship; to me, she will always be a Princess. Louise continues until this day to be my loving Queen, even though we have long abdicated for Skarl and Hagan to rule; as for Eleanor and Mixin, a little bird tells me that they are still in the Kings’ service.

Here, I shall affectionately end my tale, for I have nought else to say. I can only hope, good sir, that your sagaciousness sees fit to publish this letter.

Yours faithfully,  
Edward, King of Diamonds


End file.
